Empath-14
14th of the Etman Substance Series, Empathy Amplification Chemically-Fed Virus, or Empath-14 is a viral agent designed by the Holland-Yutani Biomedical, a subsidiary of the Holland Corporation for the Benefit of Mankind. Empath-14 is capable of enhancing hormones and their production associated with empathy, sight, hearing, smell, and dopamine dispersal/happiness. This causes humans to exhibit more empathy towards other living things. Empath-14 is introduced into water supplies. Usage In order to be effective Empath-14 must be introduced to a water supply, because direct exposure to carbon dioxide negates it's effects. Upon entering a water supply, it should be "fed" a dosage of Chen-7 to activate it. If the Chen-7 isn't administered the Empath-14, then it dies after a 72 hour period. A continued stream of Chen-7 and Empath-14 is entered into a water supply, the population that consumes the water supply will become more clear and open-minded to each other. History Creation Lagrange Experiment At a small FDA laboratory the Empath-14 was tested on rats and later humans. The results determined that 98.67% of rats were affected while only 90% of humans showed any signs of increased empathy. The experiment was deemed a success and approved for use. The city of Lagrange introduced Empath-14 into it's water supply. It was later determined that the crime rates went down and the unemployment rate decreased to it's lowest reported in over a decade. The city of Lagrange wished to continue the Empath-14 in its water supplied, but Holland-Rasch Medical Supplies denied any more shipments of the substance for unknown reasons. Lagrange was sent into chaos, and marshal law was declared. It was later revealed that the shipment of more Empath-14 was denied due to Lawson Auditore's intervention. He didn't want to assist the American government anymore for free. Global Relief Effort Involvement The Global Relief Effort funded the original Empath-14 experiments and it's development. Once it's creation and testing was complete, the GRE began implementing it in it's interventions in an attempt to gain better control over each situation. Prior to the Le Madrid Incident, the GRE would deny any involvement in the creation, testing, usage, or manufacturing of Empath-14. Dorian Manchester held Empath-14/Harra-15 Report detailing the GRE's direct involvement in both Empath-14 and Harra-15. This file was later destroyed by Agent Myles Nolan officialy a freelance agent working for MITHRIL that was hired by the GRE. However in reality Myles was an agent of SCRIN operating for both the GRE and Holland-Yutani Biomedical. History as Bio-terrorism weapon Development of Harra-15 After the disaster of the failed Post-Human Project and successful Operation: Close Cascade, the Holland Corporation looked for a way to weaponize Empath-14. Dr.Isaac Etman refused to go against everything and defected to Beacon. SRIN kidnaps Proffesor Oakland and forces him to convert Empath-14 into a weapon. Through the use of "feeding" the virus with concentrated CO2 and saturating the amount of Chen-7 "fed" to the Empath-14. The Empath-14 mutates into Harra-15, a viral substance that kills 10% of Humans, and infects almost 85% with the Harra Virus which leads to them becoming Harra Zombies after three days of infection. However in some cases the virus dies in the subject usually those of type-O blood type, and other cases the subject lasts for extended periods of time up to 4 weeks before succumbing to infection. Le Madrid Incident Le Madrid was administering a modified form of Empath-14 into it's water supply. The modified form was originally believed to be a more effect alternative to the basic Empath-14, but in reality it was modified so that the CO2 in the air was enough to change it into the Harra-15 substance. Yanshu Outbreak United Nations Ban After the Yanshu Outbreak and the subsequent investigation, the United Nations placed a ban on the use of Empath-13. They believed it to be the cause due to planted evidence, and they were unaware of the existence of Empath-14. The Global Relief Effort was also investigated, but this investigation turned up no new evidence, and it resulted in the UN paying the GRE over 4.5 million dollars for a warrant in the investigation. This left Empath-14 available for use by other organizations, such as Beacon. Trivia *The 14 in Empath-14 is a reference to February 14, Valentines Day. Category:Viral Agents Category:Viral Substances Category:Benefitial Viral Agents Category:Chemical Substances Category:Etman Substance